1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to communications systems, particularly to a packetization time setting system for voice signals and setting method based on the voice over internet protocol (VOIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WIMAX), voice quality and voice capacity of VOIP are significant parameters of voice signal packets. Operators always need to predetermine a voice signal packetization time for customers premises equipment (CPE) of the WIMAX system when establishing a VOIP call. For example, operators predetermine a relative short packetization time (e.g., 20 ms) to improve the voice quality or a relative long packetization time (e.g., 40 ms) to improve the voice capacity. However, because the method lacks flexibility, operators cannot change the voice signal packetization time unless resetting, so operators always cannot timely adjust the voice signal packetization time to balance the voice quality and voice capacity according to operational states of the WIMAX system.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.